


Вместе

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence AU, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Double Oral Penetration, Established Relationship / ER, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, May/December Relationship, Multi, Open Marriage, PWP, Romance, Sex, Single work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Брехе нравится смотреть, как они целуются
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Breha Organa, Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker, Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker/Breha Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Падме отвергла чувства Энакина, тот повзрослел и отпустил, а во время Войн Клонов и вовсе влюбился в совсем другого сенатора. Образ Бейла Органы взят из фильмов (пожалуйста, игнорируйте версию из The Clone Wars). POV Брехи. Если вы хотите узнать, кто все эти люди — читайте эссе с челленджа

Брехе нравилось смотреть, как они целуются. Широкоплечий и мощный Бейл, нависнувший над Энакином, казался еще огромнее, чем обычно. Энакин выгибался под ним, обнимая за шею, и голодно отвечал на поцелуй.

Бреха не могла решить, что кажется ей более странным: влюбленность молодого джедая в сенатора старше себя в два раза, или влюбленность этого самого сенатора в юного джедая. Однако факт оставался фактом: эти двое были без ума друг от друга, и на это было приятно посмотреть.

Энакин, не разрывая поцелуя, вдруг без видимых усилий перевернул Бейла на спину и оказался у него на бедрах. Оба они были уже раздеты; Бейл медленно провел ладонью вверх по искусственной руке Энакина. Ему, как и Брехе, нравилось, как черно-золотой металл протеза контрастирует со светлой кожей юноши.

Разорвав поцелуй, Энакин приподнялся и перевел взгляд на Бреху, и та поманила его к себе. Разгоряченный, со сбившимся дыханием, он наклонился — Бейл придержал его за бедро, помогая сохранить равновесие, — и она тоже получила свой поцелуй, жаркий и немного нетерпеливый. Металлическими пальцами Энакин с поразительной нежностью погладил ее по щеке и зарылся в волосы за ухом. Бреха тихо вздохнула от удовольствия.

Во взгляде Энакина светилось неприкрытое желание. Бреха приподнялась на локте, и тот деликатно поддержал ее невидимым прикосновением Силы, помогая сесть. В качестве похвалы Бреха погладила его кончиками пальцев по животу, а затем и по крепко уже стоящему члену.

От прикосновения Энакин ахнул и задрожал; в ответ Бейл притиснул его к себе крепче и потерся членом о задницу. Он тоже был уже порядком разгорячен.

Бреха похлопала юношу по колену, намекая отсесть пониже, а когда тот подчинился, прижала члены Энакина и Бейла друг к другу. Бейл был крупнее и здесь, но вообще член Энакина не слишком уступал ему в размерах. Бреха, наклонившись, по очереди облизнула обе головки, вырвав по сдавленному вздоху у обоих любовников. Вскоре она почувствовала на своей спине и в волосах их ладони — горячую и холодную. Их руки встречались и расходились, поглаживая ее, пока она ласкала их члены языком.

Потом Бейл слегка сжал пальцы на ее затылке и потянул вверх, чтобы тоже поцеловать. Ах, Бреха любила его поцелуи — неспешные, сладкие, они будоражили ее даже спустя столько лет брака. Энакин, словно уловив вспыхнувшее в ней возбуждение, погладил ее кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра — на этот раз живой рукой, теплой и чуткой, и прикоснулся между ног. Пальцы легонько подразнили клитор, и Бреха не сдержала низкого стона, подалась назад и потерлась о его руку сама.

— Кого из нас сегодня хочет моя королева? — низким приятным шепотом спросил ее Бейл на ухо. — Меня? Энакина? Нас обоих?..

Бреху пробрало жаром от этой мысли. Ах, она могла бы принять их одновременно, отдаться их рукам, губам и членам, и оба они были бы так глубоко внутри, такие большие и твердые… Но Брехе нравилось и наблюдать, так что сегодня она задумала кое-что иное.

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты возьмешь его, мой дорогой, пока он берет меня, — шепнула она в ответ.

И, упав на простыни рядом с Бейлом, поманила Энакина к себе.

Встав на колени между ее разведенных ног, Энакин наклонился и снова поцеловал ее; Бреха ощутила прикосновение его тяжелого члена к промежности и подалась бедрами вперед, принимая его в себя. Их громкие вздохи, вырвавшиеся одновременно, слились в один.

Взглянув Энакину в лицо, Бреха увидела в его затуманенных глазах и полуоткрытых губах сладкую беспомощность перед удовольствием. Выражение стало еще отчетливее, когда Бейл, переместившись, прижался к юноше со спины.

Зрачки Энакина расширились, когда Бейл положил одну ладонь ему на горло, а второй сделал что-то сзади — должно быть, вставил пальцы. Член внутри Брехи дернулся, и она невольно подалась на него, ловя собственное удовольствие. Энакин рвано вздохнул и толкнулся в ответ; наклонился к плечу Брехи, раскрываясь перед Бейлом сильнее.

— Хочешь его, малыш? — шепнула Бреха в спутанные кудряшки. Энакин ответил ей стоном и очередным толчком.

Он словно не смел сорваться без разрешения и двигался медленно, плавно, давая Брехе свободу действий, но Бреха не торопилась. Ей нравилось ощущать Энакина у себя внутри, и хотелось увидеть, каким будет выражение его лица, когда Бейл загонит ему в задницу свой член, и мальчик окажется между ними, потерявшийся в двух таких разных удовольствиях.

Долго ждать ей не пришлось — вскоре Бейл встретился с ней взглядом и улыбнулся, а затем слегка надавил любовнику на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. Глядя Энакину в лицо в этот момент, Бреха словно сама почувствовала, как огромный смазанный член Бейла проникает внутрь, принося ощущение жгучей и сладкой заполненности. Энакин ахнул и запрокинул голову, когда Бейл вошел и замер, давая ему привыкнуть к себе.

Невыносимо, подумала Бреха, едва сдерживаясь. Ах, ну скорее же!

Бейл улыбнулся ей и легко двинул бедрами, заставив и Энакина толкнуться глубже. Бреха издала полный муки стон.

— Би, ну не будь таким!.. Ну же!

Бейл с усмешкой толкнулся снова — и снова, и снова, и каждый его толчок отзывался в Брехе волной удовольствия.

На ресницах Энакина выступила влага. Он жмурился, такой твердый и горячий в ней, такой красивый, такой сладкий… Он был — их сейчас, принадлежал им, стиснутый между ними, и Бейл подтвердил это, повернув к себе его голову и запечатлев на губах поцелуй.

Бреха зажмурилась и наконец отдалась собственному желанию, насаживаясь на член Энакина все быстрее и быстрее, пока наслаждение не пронзило ее, вылившись в длинный стон. Энакин застонал в ответ, но Бейл просунул руку между их телами и неумолимо сжал основание его члена, промурлыкав на ухо:

— Не так быстро, малыш. Разве можно порадовать Ее Величество только один раз?

Энакин издал что-то среднее между всхлипом и стоном, а Бреха тихо засмеялась. Бейл отпустил мальчишку — Бреха обняла его и притянула к себе, — и начал двигаться, медленно и плавно, постепенно входя все глубже, и его толчки снова понемногу распалили в Брехе удовольствие. Бейл отлично ее знал — и был достаточно терпелив, чтобы дать ей то, чего она хочет.

Второй оргазм был сильнее и глубже, он подступал мощно и неотвратимо с каждым толчком Бейла в Энакина, а Энакина — в нее. Сейчас Бейл трахал их обоих, и это особенно возбуждало. Теряясь в ощущениях, Бреха обнимала Энакина за плечи и вплетала пальцы в его волосы; может быть, сжимала даже слишком сильно, но ей было так хорошо, так!..

Разрядка накрыла ее, утопив в наслаждении, и сквозь собственный стон она услышала тихий низкий рык Бейла и рваный вскрик Энакина.

Как хорошо, замедленно подумала она. Мужчины отстранились, и она перевернулась набок; вздрогнула от прокатившегося по телу отголоска удовольствия. И ощутила на плече знакомое прикосновение губ, легкое покалывание бородки.

— Еще, моя королева? — мягко спросили на ухо; Бейл погладил ее по бедру, и она только и смогла, что согласно застонать. Он скользнул ладонью между ее ног и мягко потер клитор, вырвав у нее краткий стон; а потом она почувствовала, как Энакин опускается по постели ниже. Через мгновение пальцы Бейла исчезли, и прикосновение языка Энакина заставило ее крупно вздрогнуть.

Теперь уже на ее ресницах выступили слезы. Язык Энакина, горячий и нежный, касался чувствительной сейчас плоти с дразнящей быстротой, и вскоре Бреха уже стонала в голос и выгибалась в объятиях Бейла, пока не поняла, что больше не может, и не сжала пальцы в волосах Энакина, чтобы потереться о его губы самой. Третья разрядка была смазанной, но долгой и сладкой.

Ох, подумала Бреха несколько секунд — или минут? — спустя. И кто же тут беззащитен перед удовольствием?..

Энакин лег рядом, и они с Бейлом обняли ее. Так было хорошо. Проваливаясь в сон, Бреха услышала, как те переговариваются о чем-то, но уже не разбирала слов. Все ускользало, смешивалось — тепло тел, запах смолы и трав — одеколон Бейла, — холодная нотка металла и смазки от протеза Энакина, его мягкий голос, косые лучи солнца над цветущим лугом, по которому они шли вместе, и где-то впереди шумел водопад, и они были счастливы — совершенно и бесповоротно были счастливы.


End file.
